Commercial and residential HVAC systems, air conditioning systems, PTAC Units, chiller systems, systems utilizing liquid refrigerant, systems utilizing cooling solution, and other related systems, typically contain internal and external metallic components, comprised of, for example, aluminum, aluminum alloy, copper, copper alloy and other metals and metal alloys. The function of such systems and the environments in which such systems are used will often create a situation where water from the air and environment will condense on and/or coat the surface of the internal and external metallic components.
In HVAC systems, for example, extremely cold refrigerants typically travel through metal piping or “lines” internal and external to a given system making the piping cold as well. The difference between the temperature of the piping and the ambient temperature will often cause water to collect on the surface of the piping through condensation. Similarly, flat metal “fins,” for example, used for heat transfer in such systems are often comprised of aluminum or aluminum alloys. The fins of such systems can also be colder than ambient temperature, thereby also collecting condensation on their surfaces. The collection of water on the surface of metal piping, fins and other internal and external metal components of a given system, along with other factors, can greatly increase the risk of corrosion of such metallic components.
Substances other than water can cause corrosion as well, including formicary corrosion caused by volatile organic compounds (“VOCs”) contained in building materials. For example, VOCs can emit from building materials and enter into and circulate through HVAC systems, then come into contact with and corrode essential metal components of HVAC systems.
In many cases, corrosion of internal and external metal components can cause premature replacement of entire systems due to failure of critical components. Moreover, corrosion of critical metal components, such as piping carrying Freon, Ammonia or other refrigerants, can cause a risk of failure of a given system and potential environmentally hazardous issues as well.
The purpose of the present invention is to reduce corrosion from occurring on metallic components of HVAC systems, air conditioning systems, PTAC Units, chiller systems, systems utilizing liquid refrigerant, systems utilizing cooling solution, and other related systems and related equipment as described herein.
Galvanic anodes have been used within cathodic systems designed to protect metal objects from corrosion. Such galvanic anodes are typically comprised of metals and metal alloys including, but not limited to, zinc alloys, with an electrochemical potential that is more negative than the electrochemical potential of the object subject to corrosion, such objects being typically comprised of metals and metal alloys as well, including, but not limited to, steel, copper, and aluminum. As a result of the difference in electrochemical potential, current flows between the dissimilar metals when the dissimilar metals are in physical contact with each other. Due to the corrosive current flow, corrosion that may otherwise occur on the surface of the object subject to corrosion instead may occur on the galvanic anode, thereby protecting, to some degree, the object subject to corrosion from corrosion.
The anodic objects in the prior art typically take the form of solid spheres, or other solid generic shapes, only providing the source of sacrificial material, when placed in contact with an object subject to corrosion. Such prior art anodic devices can protect an object subject to corrosion to a limited extent. However, the amount of corrosion reduction is minimal and unsatisfactory, and such prior art anodic devices are not designed to maximize in any way the reduction in corrosion in an efficient and cost-effective manner.
As described herein, the anodic devices and methods of reducing corrosion of the present invention constitute a substantial departure from conventional anodic devices. Such prior art devices, as distinguished from the devices and methods of the present invention, are not configured in a manner to, for example, capture condensation and metallic solution to maximize current flow to the sacrificial anode to synergistically reduce corrosion of objects subject to corrosion. Instead, the prior art objects perform the basic function disclosed above, but are inefficient for their purpose particularly since such prior art objects are not designed to utilize condensation and metallic solution or to maximize corrosion current flow, which the devices of the present invention are configured to do.
As described herein, the present invention is therefore a significant advancement in the field of anodic protection because of its unique configurations, including increase in surface area, use of fluid reservoirs, use of protrusions, and use of holes or vertical capillaries, to collect and store condensation from ambient air to maximize the current flow to the sacrificial anodic device and thereby reduce corrosion of objects subject to corrosion.